


A ticket out

by wickdlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, Princess Harry Styles, Sugar Daddy Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickdlou/pseuds/wickdlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the lights of a movie sign catches louis' attention as he's half asleep in a bar, it's his favorite movie up for a rerun, buying a ticket to it didn't just get him to see the movie but it eventually gave him a ticket out of his shitty life,,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, here we go, I've always wanted to publish my writing even though I have no idea if it's good or bad but anyways, I can tell you already that detailed sex scenes will occur so if that's not the type of fic for you then I suggest you leave, with that I have nothing more to say more than that I hope you enjoy this and please leave feedback :) thanks x

one.

The flickering lights of a rusty movie theater sign wakes Louis up. He fell asleep in the bar stool, again. It's the third time this week and it's only thursday. Normally he would just walk home half drunk and fall asleep again. But something catches his attention. Its the damn sign again. Despite his blurry sight he notices the sign says "Titanic, the original classic - rerun Sat 7pm. Louis was a very masculine man but titanic was always secretly his favorite movie. He was very tough but an epic love like Jack & Roses even made the hardest guy like Lou soft. On his walk home he debated with himself if he was going or not. He didn't want to meet anyone he knew cause of his 'hard' image. But then he thought who that he knew would possible go that movie. So it was decided.

*

A train horn fills Louis apartment with sound and his mind is full of frustration. He's been living next to the rails for about 3 years, yeah ever since he finished college. Every single morning its the same. No sleep after 5am. But today is Saturday so Louis is pretty excited to go to the movie theater. He even washed his favorite pants and shirt for the occasion. As the day progresses Louis mostly stayed inside, ate a bit of Chinese and listened to music. 

*

It was now 6pm and Louis was getting ready to head out. He put on his tight black newly washed denim jeans, his shirt and his vans. Grabbing his train card, keys and phone from the shelf as he shut of the light and left his apartment. Little did he know he forgot his movie ticket.

*

"Ticket please" the guy at the movie theatre asked. Louis fumbled around with his hands in his pocket but after a few moments of searching he couldn't find it.

"I'm sorry but I cant let you in without a ticket"

"I have a spare, you can have it" a young brown haired boy with deep voice shouted


	2. Chapter 2

two. 

When the movie started Louis noticed that the boy who had saved him earlier in the ticket line was seated next to him, he thought about it for a second but forgot about it when the lights slowly faded and the movie screen turned on. An employee entered the 'stage' to say the usual, "Please turn off your phones or devices as signals can interrupt or disturb the movie and be annoying against other viewers, also I would be very happy if you threw your trash in the one of the two available garbage cans, instead of leaving it at your seat. With that said I would just like to point out the emergency exit in case anything happens and it's over there *points*. Now I hope you will enjoy the movie and a have a good time, thanks for your time!"

*

As Jack slowly went deeper and deeper down in the ocean and Rose's tears fell down her cheeks, Louis had to focus extremely hard not to burst out in tears, but he couldn't hold it all in and a tear left his eye and traveled down his tanned cheek. When the movie ended Louis eyes were still a bit red and watered so he wanted to get out before someone saw him. After briefly checking his phone for the train schedule his eyes rose and met a stare across the lobby. It was that boy again, who gave Louis his ticket, since the movie started so quickly he never got to talk to him so Louis decided to walk up to him

"Hi, you're the one who saved me earlier right?" 

The brown haired boy blushed and looked at the floor.  
"Yeah, heh.. uhm that was me" 

"That was very kind of you" Louis said and the boy smiled softly, still blushing.

"How can I repay you?" Louis asked to break the silence

"No you don't have too it's fine.. really" the boy replied

"I want to" Louis said ending with a smile

"Well... I had a ride home but he stood me up and I don't have cash for a taxi.." 

He? Did he just say he? Louis thought to himself, drifting away in thoughts for a second in need to shake his head to snap back to reality.

"I have a train card you can use, what train do you need to take to get home?" L asks

"Uhm the red line" the boy said

"Doesn't that leave in like 5 minutes? come on lets hurry!" L

*

As they ran across the train platforms the boy dropped his bag and some of his things fell out. When Louis bent down to help him pick up his stuff he noticed something. The boy was wearing nail polish, as weird as Louis thought it was he was still intrigued in some way. Like almost aroused, he had never felt like this before. But the train had arrived so it was time for them to say goodbye.

"Hey I just realized I don't know your name?" L

"It's Harry" he said as the door shut

"Mine's Louis" he shouted really loud in hope for Harry to hear it through the glass.   
"Mine's Louis" he then whispered, letting out a big breath watching the curly haired boy disappear in to the tunnels.


	3. Chapter 3

three.

Louis is sitting in his kitchen chair, with his hand on his slightly tilted head, scratching his hairline and staring at the table. Three weeks had passed, three weeks since he got his last glimpse of Harry. Three weeks had passed since he screamed out his name as loud as he could to this unknown treasure across the train platform. Three weeks had passed since he saw Harry get swallowed by the tunnels of the tube like it’d never eaten before. Three weeks of hopelessness, of misery. What was it about this human that got Louis so locked up he couldn't even function without him, a boy he didn't even know. Was it the kindness? Was it the sincereness? Was the nail polish intriguing Louis? Was it the fact that Harry was the most beautiful, precious thing Louis’ ever got the privilege to lay eyes on. Yeah something like that. 

He wanted to go search for Harry, but he didn't know how, and he did know he wasn't worthy, he wasn't worthy of Harry. Not like this. Washed up, wasting his life, not like this. But he was afraid to let it all go. Afraid to never see Harry again. Afraid of how these insane feelings have developed so fast. Fear of love, fear of being in love? Fear of being loved. Fear of not being good enough. To put it short, Harry was driving Louis crazy, insane, completely whacked. He needed a tap on his head, snap back to reality, he texted his friend Liam and then went straight to bed, closing his eyes, trying to avoid another panic attack.

Love was exhausting. Louis was exhausted. Louis was asleep.


End file.
